


Nightmare Bubble

by SUNicorn (Strider_Sis)



Series: Giveaway Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Sis/pseuds/SUNicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus meets Mituna in the dream bubbles for the first time since Mituna's... self-sacrifice takes place.  The way he's changed is to much for Cronus, and well... the meeting doesn't go the way either of them thought it would.</p>
<p>
  <i> You love him.  You hate him.  You want him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a giveaway piece for miithuna.tumblr.com, one of my followers on tumblr! My URL is stridersis.tumblr.com. If you would like to request a fanfiction, or trade a work of your own (not necessarily fanfiction) for something, I am more that willing to do so!
> 
> Without further ado, here is Nightmare Bubble.

At first, it doesn't seem like a memory.  Everything seems normal, but then… this feeling of deja vu surfaces…  
All of a sudden it hits you.  This isn't the reality you thought it was.  
This is a dream bubble.  
  
You'd heard about dream bubbles and how you realize you're in one… so you guess that's why it didn't take you very long to figure it out.  Then again, you're just a natural at literally everything like a fucking bass, so it's no wonder you figured it out faster than anyone ever has in the history of forever or ever will.  
  
Yeah, it was just dumb luck.  
  
Once you have realized that you are technically no longer living (though you feel very much alive, apart from being, you know, dead and all), decide to see if there's anyone else here.  Preferably someone who's willing to make out with you.  You've only been wandering for a short time, maybe ten minutes at the most, when you see a familiar figure.    
  
"Mituna!"  
  
Grinning, you run towards your long time pal and pretend-hate-but-really-only-teasing-friend.  What a relief to see this mother glubber!  As you get closer, something seems… off about him.  He turns, and rather than seeing recognition or joy, you see… confusion?  You slow down, suddenly hesitant.  

  
"Mituna?"

Your bumblebee friend stares at you.

"D0 1 KNW0W YOU?"  
  
You freeze.  This isn't Mituna.  It can't be.  Mituna wouldn't… he would never… he must be joking.  Being a jerk to you in the most playful, non-kismesis was possible.  Because Mituna's your bro.  Mituna's cool.  Mituna isn't sad, or pitiable, and he certainly doesn't have this much trouble speaking.  You narrow your eyes.  
  
"Sorry, wrong person.  There's no way you're Mituna Captor."

You turn to talk away just as he objects.

'1 4M SOTHUI28714O3TNREQ!!!!@#!!"  
  
You turn, eyes wide, and stare.  No way.  No fucking way.  He's lying, there is no way… but no matter how you look at this sorry troll before you, it's him.  You can't deny it.  Mituna Captor has forgotten you.  He has forgotten you and turned into a retarded, useless douche.    
  
You can feel the rage boiling inside you.  This isn't right.  This isn't fair.  It isn't!  Mituna- your Mituna- would never turn into something as pathetic as this!  Your claws are digging into your calloused hands, causing blood to flow.    
  
"You're lying…"

Your voice is quiet and dangerous.  He can't hear you properly.

"WH4T?"

"YOU'RE LYING!"  
  
You're standing here watching some maniac loose his cool as your best friend flinches away in fear.  Only the maniac is you.  He's managed to fall over his own feet and is trembling and crying before you.  
  
"You're not Mituna Captor!   Mituna Captor isn't nearly this stupid or useless or pathetic or fucking retarded!  You're stupid, no one likes you, no one wants you, givwe back Mituna Captor, stop pretending to be him, you're not him, you nevwer will be!"

This stops you.  You know that this is what is left of Mituna Captor… but…

"N-nevwer…"  

" 'M S0RRY."

You stare at him, confused, and he says it again.

" 'M S0RRY."  
  
He just keeps saying it.  And saying it.  Mituna Captor doesn't apologize when he's insulted!  He yells back!  
  
"Stop saying that!"

" 'M S0RRY."

"STOP!"

" 'M S0RRY."  
  
You can't take it anymore.  You punch him.  It feels so utterly wrong and dirty and wonderful, and you do it again.  You hate him for letting himself become like this, and you hate yourself for hating him, so you're taking it out on him and it makes you hate yourself even more, and he just keeps mumbling apologies and whimpering and curling up and shielding himself the best he can and he's not fighting back, he should be fighting back!  
  
"Fight back dammit!"

He just whimpers, and it makes you angrier, and you keep hitting him and he keeps curling up and-  
and…  
  
And you can't stand him.  You grab him by the throat, your lift him above your head as he claws at your hand.  You sneer, and throw this pathetic thing this is not Mituna Captor at the ground.  You march over as it's putting a hand to it's throat and coughing, and you grab him and rip the clothes because they're not theirs, they're Mituna's and it should't be wearing them, it doesn't deserve to.  You pin it's hands behind its back as it whimpers and struggles, but you silence it with a rough nip.  This is a broken thing in Mituna's body.    
  
Mituna's body…  
  
You kiss down that beautiful skin, along his freckled arms, force him to reciprocate, his tongues struggling against yours, you kiss down his front, kiss the red and blue scars hidden beneath his dandelion hair, nibble and bite at his neck, scratch him where you please, and eventually you're naked too.  This is Mituna's body.  This is Mituna's body, and you love this body, you want to love it, but you hate the thing inhabiting it now, and you want to kill the very thing that once made this body so special.  Now, all you have is a shell- a doll- and you're sure as hell going to play with it.  
  
"P-PL3453… PL343 STH0PP…"  
  
You growl at it's pleas and it gulps and whimpers, but it shuts up.  You force it down, and drown out it's pleas with memories of Mituna, and you kiss him and touch him and finally you settle your bulge onto both of his and yes.  That feels so wonderful, and so wrong, and you both love and hate it, and you hate yourself, but you love Mituna, you love him so much, but you hate what's happened to him and oh Gog, you're going to human orgasm.    
  
Later, Latula, Meenah, Kankri- fuck that you're not listing them, everyone finds out what you did.  They call you a lot of things, but none of them is a name you haven't called yourself.  And, loathe as you are to admit it, you want to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> How... do... coding?


End file.
